


Experiencing Our First

by Floresfire



Category: Total Drama
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Missionary Sex, Sexual Content, color swap, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floresfire/pseuds/Floresfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zachary and Michelle became a couple after a warm talk to each other, but when Michelle begins to have new feelings for Zachary's, can Zachary help her experience them. This is a Color Swap Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiencing Our First

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I'll explain only once, this is a Mike and Zoey Color Swap fic, which means Mike has Zoey's Colors while Zoey has Mike's Color. Okay, my friend and I been talking about it for months...and I finally typed...I hope you all can enjoy it :)

After reveling their true feelings for each other, Zachary Smith and Michelle Wise have finally become a couple. They been best friends since freshmen year but after a heart warming talk in the park, the two became an item by sealing it with a kiss. Over the few months after their graduation from Toronto Lake High, their relationship only grew more and more stronger then ever before. They never change anything about each other for their true self is what they really love about one another.

However, over the few months together, Michelle been having these...strange feelings for her lover Zachary, but she only ignored them. Until one night, she was sleeping in her room, thinking about Zach and how amazing he is to her. Her feelings soon became visions and those visions transformed into a dream...a dream of herself and Zachary...making love to one another.  _"GASPED"_  Michelle soon awoken from her dream as she was breathing in and out very badly. "What...what was that?" Michelle exited her room and walked to the bathroom in the hallway. Michelle splashed some cold water into her face and looked into the mirror.

"Why...did I had that dream all of a sudden?" Michelle wonder for a while until she realized something. "Am I...sexually attracted to..Zachary?" Michelle felt her cheek burning up from her blushing very badly, she admitted, maybe she was attracted to him...was he attracted to her in that way as well. The next day was a cold January afternoon, Michelle was at the park, waiting for Zachary. "I should tell him about this...feeling I have for him..I just hope this doesn't ruin what we have with each other." Soon Michelle felt a arm around her shoulder and felt a soft kiss on her cheek, causing a blush to appear in her cheek. Michelle quickly turned but soon smiled as the person was none other than, Zachary.

"Hey beautiful." Zachary sweetly said to his dark tan beauty while nuzzling his cheek against hers. Michelle's blush only grew more and more as she laughed at his affection.

"Well hello to you too handsome." Michelle replied to his affection by giving him a nose kiss, making him smile shyly. "How are you doing today Zach?"

"I'm doing good thanks for asking, what about you?"

'I'm fine...except that well." Michelle looked super nervous as Zachary looked a bit worried for his best friend/girlfriend. "Zach sweetie, I well I had a weird dream of you and me."

"Really, but how come it was a werid dream?" Michelle felt her cheek burning like they were last night as she soon leaned to Zach's ear and whispered it to him

"My dream was of you and me...making love to each other?" Zachary only blushed like crazy as Michelle continued. "Zach..I think I'm..sexually attracted to you. I didn't knew until last night...crazy?" Zachary looked super shy and replied back

"Well actually Michelle...I too had a dream of us...having sex but it happened a while back." Michelle looked shocked but she then said

"Really wow..but Zachary listen..this might been really crazy but...I was wondering maybe you and I could well...have our first time maybe?" Zachary first looked shocked at her request but soon he grip both of her hands softly and directly looked at her eyes as he replied back to her

"I think...I would like to do it Michelle, I really want to experience these new feelings I have for you Michelle...plus..I think this might help our relationship grow." Michelle smiled at him and he did the same.

"Really...that's great, listen my parent are going to see a friend in a other town and are going to stay in a hotel today...so maybe we should have it in my house...okay?"

"Okay, but just to let you know no matter what happens...I will always love you Michelle." Michelle blushed at her red hair lover as she lean her head to his

"Same here Zachary..same here." After that, Michelle went home and asked her parents if Zachary could stay with her while they were gone for their trip to the other town. They said alright beside, Zachary was a welcome guest to their house since they always like him when he and Michelle were best friends. Later that night, Zachary was inside Michelle's bathroom getting ready for his first time with Michelle, physically but mostly mentally.

"Okay Zachary, relax okay...this is your time with Michelle...you're going to be alright." Zachary then splashed himself with cold water and dye himself. "Michelle is like a gem to you...you're going to show her a good time...but also don't hurt her...she's your sweetheart." Zachary soon took out a small white packet and placed it back. Zachary exited the bathroom and walked into Michelle's room wearing only a white tank top and red shorts. When he enters her room, to his surprise and very pleasure, he found her striped out of her clothes, only wearing a black sports bra and shorts as well. Looking at her nervously smiling at him, made him feel less nervous about tonight.

"So...how do I look Zach?" Michelle said with her blushing very badly only for Zachary to walk up to her and gently caress her cheek and whispering to her

"You loom like you always look to me...beautiful." Michelle made a soft giggle to him, making her feel less nervous as well. "So..you ready Michelle?"

"As long as you're ready then...yes I am Zach." Zachary and Michelle looked at each other sweetly and lovingly as Zachary begin it with a sweet kiss to her lip. Michelle returned the kiss while rubbing his skinny yet strong arms. Zachary returned the affection by pulling her to her bed with him on bottom as their kiss began a total make out session. Michelle never knew Zach could like this...making her feel more happy. Zachary soon decided to add his tongue to the kiss, swilling his against hers. 'I never knew you could kiss like that Zach?"

"Hehehe...well there a lot of thing you don't know yet Michelle." Zachary caress her cheek again as they continued their make out session to each other. Soon Michelle caress Zachary cheek with one hand while the other rubbed down Zachary chest through his tank top, making him moan through their kiss. A second pass as Michelle, using one hand pulled Zachary's top as she soon gasped to her surprise. In her site, she saw that Zachary, even having a skinny body, was toned. He had a tone chest and a solid 8 pack abdominal.

"Oh my god...Zachary...you chest is..so strong." Zachary smiled at her while she rubbed his chest down to his abs. "How did you even-"

"Well you see, I took gyms lesson for quite a while now...so you like it?" Michelle only respond was kissing Zach on his lips as she said through the kiss "I love it Zach." Michelle continued kissing Zachary while her hands rubbed through his chest and abdominals, making the pale red hair boy moan with pleasure but as well, making him form an almost full erection. Michelle kept rubbing her soft palms on Zach's chest, loving his strong body feeling. "Mmmmm...I love your chest Zachary...it's so strong...like you." Michelle soon kissed him on his neck, causing him to hiss through his teeth softly, while he rubbed her back, feeling the bra strip on her back.

"Michelle...you wouldn't mind if I take off your bra?" Michelle stopped kissing his neck and looked at his hazel eyes.

"A-Are you sure you want to see them Zach...I know you might not like what you see-" Zachary stopped her by gripping her breast, feeling the fabric of her sports bra, causing the dark tan girl to moan very softly than before.

"Michelle, I don't care what your breast look like or what size they are...beside, I'm feeling them are now and I think...they're amazing...besides they're yours, I don't care what they are at all." Michelle smiled very sweetly from Zachary kind comment to her. "So...is it okay if you take them off?" Michelle only grabbed his hands and lead them to her strip on her back as she said in a whisper.

"If you want to see them...then you take it off." Michelle kissed his earlobe making him blush as he soon undid her bra and took it off, showing Michelle her Sized B-Cupped dark tan beauties. "So...what you think?" Zachary just gripped them both, feeling their soft flesh as he said

"Like I said to you before...they are beautiful...just like you." Zachary continue groping her soft breast, making Michelle moan more and more while she continued rubbing his chest with one hand. "Oh dear lord...they are so soft Michelle." Zachary soon lean towards her breast as he gave the right one a lick on the nipple, making it hard from pleasure while pinching the left nipple very badly. Michelle screamed in affection from Zachary pleasing her breast with his mouth. Soon Zachary gave the right one a full mouth suck, circle his tongue around her nipple and sucking on it full on.

Michelle rubbed through Zach's red hair, making him moan and making him pleases her soft loaths even more. By then, Zachary's manhood became a hard erection that was sticking up. Michelle slowly took a peak and saw his pale tip, making her want to see it. By then, Michelle slowly lead her hand to his erection as she soon gave it a soft rubbing making Zachary hiss after he stopped sucking her breast. "Hehehe, looks like your.."little friend wants to be pleased."

"It looks like it." Zachary said giving her a sexy grin as he soon grabbed his waistband and a moments of seconds, he pulled his shorts down revealing a 9 inch hard erection. Michelle covered her mouth while blushing very deeply blushing from seeing his erect. "So...you like it Michelle?"

"I...I don't know what to say?" Zachary soon grabbed her hand and lead it to his erection as he said in a soft voice

"Then show me Michelle." Michelle gripped his erection softly, feeling it's hard lengths. Zachary hissed very badly while leaning his head back. "Oh man...it feels so good." Michelle soon shook it up and down slowly making him groan very badly "Ahhh yes...keep going Michelle." Michelle looked at his neck and soon kissed it very lightly. Zach gasped in and put from Michelle pleasing his shaft and giving his neck her affection as well.

"You like it Zach?" Michelle said in a whisper as Zachary only respond was kissing her tan lips very badly. Michelle was surprised at first but kissed him back with a lot force while shifting his erection with more force causing him to groan between their kiss. Michelle soon stopped the kiss as she headed down to face his erection. Zachary looked down as Michelle licked his erect from bottom up to the tip then swilled her tongue around it. Zachary hissed with pleasure as Michelle began sucking his erect slowly, take only some of his erection inside her mouth. Zachary soon rubbed Michelle's dark brown hair, making her hum in pleasure while she continued pleasing him.

"Ah Michelle...please keep going, it's feels so good." Michelle stopped sucking his erection as she shift it a bit as she sucked on it again only with more force. Zachary bit his lip while rubbing Michelle hair as she kept going with her sucking. However, Zachary felt his nerves moving like crazy as he then said "Michelle stop!" Michelle soon stopped sucking Zachary erection as he started breathing in and out. Michelle crawled next to his as she said

"Zachary what's wrong...did I hurt you?'

"N-No you didn't...I was almost near finishing..I don't want to stop, not just yet."

"So I did a good job?" Michelle said with a small smile on her face. Zachary just kissed her forehead as he said

"You did a great job sweetie...a great job." Zachary caress her check until started rubbing down to her legs, giving a soft rub as he pulled down her shorts. "May I...return the favor?" Zachary said with a grin as Michelle placed her hand on his.

"Please I think I would like it very much." Michelle soon pulled down her shorts off as she showed Zachary her lower lip. Zachary only stared down at her vaginal, loving the site of it. "So...how does it look Zach?" Zachary only said in a whisper.

"It looks so...beautiful." Zachary started rubbing on her lower reign with one of his finger, making Michelle moan very badly. Zachary kissed her lip while rubbing her vaginal softly. "You feel so soft Michelle."

"Hehehe thank you Zach, but would please use something else to please me Zach." Michelle said as she slowly rubbing his cheek, making him smile and blush a bit. Michelle set herself as Zachary crawled to her lower reign as he took a closer look of her vaginal. "Go ahead, if you like to?"

Zachary blew on it, making her squirmier a bit until he soon gave her a lick on her vaginal, causing her to scream in passion "Ahhh Zachary!"

"You liked it?" Zachary asked her but soon felt her hand on his hair as she said

"Don't stop please keep doing it!" Zachary was surprised by Michelle's reaction and gladly oblige her request. Zachary swilled his wet tongue around Michelle's vaginal, tasting her sweet mocha flavor. Michelle bit her lip very hard, loving Zachary licking her like no tomorrow. Zachary soon lead his tongue inside of her womanhood, causing her to scream. "Ahhhhh Zachary!"

"Mmmmmmm." Zachary moaned while still tasting his lover's sweet sweet vaginal. Soon he decided to give her breast some affection as he lead one hand to one of Michelle's breast and gave it soft grope. Michelle gasped from Zachary groping her breast while still giving her womanhole pleasing affection. Zachary then gave her clitoris some love by licking it slowly while both of his hands grasped Michelle's breast. "Michelle...how does it feel?" Michelle only gasped while moaning very softly meaning that she was enjoying it very badly. Michelle soon felt her whole body shaking like crazy a she grasped Zachary's hair very badly with one hand as the other clenched her bed sheet.

"Zachary...I'm...I'm going to-" Michelle then scream passionately as she exploded her sweet liquid all over Zachary's face. Zachary still lick her as she organised all over his face. He then licked his mouth, tasting her liquid in his face as he soon crawled to her. Michelle was shaking her badly until Zachary spooned her, rubbing his cheek against hers, calming her a bit.

"So...you enjoyed that Michelle?" Zachary said, whispering it into her ear. Michelle turned around to face her lover as she wrapped her arms around his skinny pale neck and said

"I loved it very much Zachary." Michelle cuddled against his chest until he ask her

"Michelle...is it okay if we try to...have sex? I mean well...can I...enter you?" Michelle looked at him while widen her eyes as she replied to him

"I...I really love to Zach...I really do but...I don't want to get...you know." Zachary nodded to her as she continued "Zachary, you know I love you a lot, and I want to continue this very badly. But...I don't want to have to deal with...change in life yet." Zachary caress her cheek as he soon replied to her.

"Michelle...listen, I know I don't want to get you pregnant...so I thought of getting this." Zachary released from their hold as he grabbed his shorts and pulled out...a condom. "I brought this with me so I won't be able to hurt you or get you pregnant...so can we continue our sweet moment?" Michelle looked at the condom first the at Zachary until she made a small smile and nodded. Zachary open up the pack and placed the condom into his erection in like a second while Michelle got into position for Zachary. Zachary crawled to Michelle as he looked at her with a small nervous yet pleasing smile as she did the same. Zachary placed both of her legs over his shoulders, Michelle made a very nervous looked as Zachary was about to enter until he said

"Michelle." Michelle looked directly at Zachary's hazel eyes as he continue "Listen no matter what happens, I just want you no know that I will never hurt you, I will always be there for you...I love you Michelle." Zachary soon cupped her cheek as she held it with hers

"I know Zach...no matter what happens...I will always love you too Zachary." Michelle wrapped her arms around Zach's neck as he held her on her waist as his erection rubbed her womanhood slowly.

"Are you ready Michelle?" Zachary asked her one last time before entering her

"Yes...go Zachary...make love to me." Michelle said softly, Zachary smile at her sweetly as he soon slowly enters her. When his tip made i into her, Michelle scream a bit, Zachary slowly pulled it out and push back in slowly, pushing more of his manhood into her. "Ahhhhhhhh!" Michelle soon made a very loud scream, sounding like she was in pain. Zachary soon stopped as he looked at her worriedly as he said

"Michelle, are you okay?!" Zachary turned her head to face him. "Michelle...do you want to stop?" Michelle pulled Zachary as she looked at him and said

"No!...Zachary...please don't stop, I want to cherish this moment we have together...yes it does hurt...but in a good way...please keep going." Michelle gave Zachary a kiss on his lip as Zachary returned her kiss while continue pleasing her. He soon started to enter her back and forth in a slow and pleasing movement, making her moan very loudly. Zachary slowly gripped her breast, releasing more of her sweet moan from her mouth. "Ohhhhhh yes!" Michelle laid her head back, biting down on her lip while Zachary kept going in he same pace his going.

"Michelle...are you doing alright?" Zachary looked down at her, seeing that her head back, exposing her neck. Zachary soon decedent his head down, and gave her neck a peck until he gave her a soft sucking on it, making the tan girl moan while she slowly rubbed her palms against his exposed back. "Mmmmmmmm." Zachary groaned in pleasing while still plowing her womanhood in the same pace he was moving. Michelle soon held Zachary's head as she whisper into his ear.

"Please...move a little bit more faster...Zachary." Michelle kissed Zachary's ear as she soon gave him a kiss on his neck and sucked on that exact spot. Zachary groaned passionately as he held Michelle a bit tighter, and soon started to move in a faster pace, making them both moaned very badly "Ah yes, Zach...yes just like that!" Michelle held Zachary tighter, while he continued pleasing her like no tomorrow. Zachary looked at Michelle, directly at her deep brown eyes, while she stared into his hazel eyes.

"Michelle." Zachary lead his head near to Michelle's face while he quicken his pace, causing the tan girl to moan even more. "I love you...with all my heart." Michelle wrapped her legs around Zachary's waist, making her tighter for Zachary as she said

"I...love you too Zachary." Michelle held his face softly as she gave Zachary a kiss on the lips as he returned her kiss with more force while pushing into her more and more faster, making them both groan in pleasure. Michelle gripped his shoulders while he held her tighter and push in more and more faster than before. Soon, Zachary flt his whole body, shaking like an active volcano was about to erupt, Zachary released from their kiss as he said

"Michelle...I'm...I-I'm almost there...I need to keep going!" Zachary pushed more of himself into Michelle, causing her scream in pleasure, Zachary whisper sweet thing into Michelle's ear, as she did the same to him. Michelle tighten her grip on his waist as he held her more tighter. "I love you Michelle." Zachary whispered into Michelle ear sweetly.

"I love you too Zachary." Michelle said into his ear as Zachary felt his erection was going to explode.

"Dear god I'M CUMMING!" Michelle pulled Zachary into the most roughest kiss they ever had as his erection erupted his white sperm into the condom. Zachary groaned very deeply in the kiss as he kept cumming and cumming until he pushed one last time into Michelle. Zachary released from the kiss, he breath in and out very badly as Michelle did the same but more calmly. Zachary pulled out of Michelle as he pulled off the condom off of him and dropped it in the floor. Zachary fell on his back, sweaty, tired and happy as Michelle cuddled against his strong chest as she sighed in pleasure. "My god...that was...absolutely-"

"Amazing, incredible...pleasingly wonderful." Michelle finished his sentence for him. Zachary only nodded as he held Michelle closer to him.

"Yes...it was...I really glad I can experience this sweet and incredible moment with you Michelle."

"So am I Zachary...it was everything I ever dream of but 100 times more amazing with you Zachary." Michelle and Zachary looked at one another as they gave a sweet kiss to each other. They only kiss for a few second because they were very exhausted from the love making they just did moments ago. Zachary soon pulled the bed cover against them while Michelle turned off the lamp next to them. "Sleep well Zachary...I love you so much." Michelle said, rubbed against Zach's neck as he held her gently and replied

"Sweet dream my love...I love you too." Zachary lightly kiss his sweetheart's head and held her as they went to a deep sleep, smiling and happy that they experience this amazing and sweet moment with each other. Their love for each other has grown to a new level in their relationship, they might enjoy this moment once again...only time will tell for the love life of Zachary Smith and Michelle Wise.


End file.
